Mirithin Heras: Shadows in his heart
by thisdoesn'texist
Summary: Inuyasha and so on are about to meet someone very strange. A wolf hanyou, and at first he just seems like the regular half demon. But behind his grey eyes learks an unseen evil, Unforgotten memories of a dark past....
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this a long time ago. Like 2 years ago. So if you think it sucks, you're most likely right. So I don't care if you flame. Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violates are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, and Neither do you. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Mirithin Heras sat on the edge of a lake, he sword on his lap, his eyes closed. It was near midnight, and the rest of the group was asleep. Mirithin didn't sleep much, his dreams where filled with torment and blood. Which constantly reminds him of the evil he committed once. Over and over again he saw the fire, the blood, the blank expression of death on the faces of the victims. He felt like crying, but would not let the tears come, he was to strong for that, he would think. Besides, he didn't want anyone (particularly Inuyasha) walking in on him while he was crying. Behind the good and the bad, behind the spirit of his father, was the shadow and darkness he could not get rid of. He sighed as he began once again to remember  
  
-----------------------------------memory----------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Mirithin lay on a hill, the grass blowing gently in the wind, he heard the villagers going on with their daily chores and such, and enjoying the warm spring day. Even though he was only 8 at the time, he was unusually strong, even for a hanyou. He looked over where he saw the monk called Miroku, walking towards the village once again with items' to sell. Mirithin always wondered why there where prayer beads on his hand. Every time he asked Miroku changed the subject.  
  
"Ohayo Miroku!" Mirithin yelled out to the monk.  
  
"Hey Mirithin." Miroku came over to him," and how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine" Mirithin replied happily.  
  
"Good, hey, I have to head into the village market a while, talk to you later?" Miroku said.  
  
"Ok." The young Mirithin watched the monk go out of site, then he heard His mother calling for lunch.  
  
That afternoon he decided to walk through the forest, where he ran into some other kids," Hey! It's Sayna's bastard hanyou kid!" One of the kids said aloud, and the other kids noticed him, Mirithin kept quiet, he learned to ignore the comments, he's heard them enough before. He continued to walk his eyes closed past them, until one of the kids with brown shaggy hair, and a large nose grabbed him.  
  
"Hey! Who said you could pass? Only normal people can pass through here!"  
  
Mirithin continued walking, then another boy stepped in front of him.  
  
" DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE US YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled," WE SAID! ONLY NORMAL PEOPLE CAN PASS! NOT SOME THROUGH AWAY HANYOU! GEES! HASN'T YOUR WORTHLESS MOTHER TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING?!" Now that, made Mirithin mad, he hit the kid, a little harder than intended to, and sent him flying back knocking him out. All the others surrounded the knocked out one.  
  
" HE KNOCKED OUT SAUL! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW! GET HIM!" They all started to come after Mirithin slowly; he backed away, one step at a time.  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Too late for that you prick!" A girl in a red kimono yelled.  
  
"But..."  
  
" LETS RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" One of the other's said, and they chased him, Mirithin, not usually the fighting type ran as fast as he could, easily getting away from them, but not for long, while he was resting in a tree they came after him again, and later that week, and again the next. Getting frustrated he drew his sword, at first the opposing kids hesitated, then Mirithin chased them, after a while he let them get away.  
  
-------------------------------------Next week in memory-------------------- -------------  
  
Mirithin sat in his normal tree, once again watching the villagers on their chores. Accept this time he wasn't happy, he had gotten in trouble when the kids told their parents that he tried to kill them, he was running through the village and accidentally ran into one of the village elders, again, getting him a worse reputation and in more trouble, with rumors he tried to run him over on purpose, and to top it all off, his mother was really sick, and Mirokue hasn't showed up in weeks. He sighed and laid back, eventually falling asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------Real world------------------------- ------------------  
  
that's how it started... Mirithin thought to himself but its the next part I cant forget... Mirithin stared off into the lake, as he started to remember, the unforgettable night... 


	2. breakdown

Mirithin starred out at the dark lake, the fang hanging from his necklace was glowing a light red.  
  
"I know father, I know..." Mirithin said feeling his father's presence  
  
====================Memory======================  
  
It had been weeks, and things hadn't been getting better. His mother was still deathly sick, Mirokue had not shown up (he's with Inuyasha now un known to him), and his reputation was worse than ever. He couldn't even take a walk, or rest in a tree and watch the sun go down without someone saying something about him. His temper was getting worse by the day. He was sick of it. All the conceited pricks swaggering around as if they are everything and then disappear in the slightess threat of danger and then insult anyone in sight. People judging him here and they're again and again. He could not take it anymore. He decided to stay away, From everyone. He tried not to even enter the site of the villagers' knowing they'd say something to anger him. One of them had the nerve to say things like, " stay back, he'll rip you limb from limb." Or," That mutt has rabies!" The evening 5 weeks since he last saw Mirokue he sat at the Priestess's table.  
  
"Please Mirithin dear eat something, you haven't had a bite for days!" Mhera, the town priestess next to his mother said offering him a plate of food.  
  
"I'm not hungry." He said starring at the table. Mhera knelt down and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
" I know how you feel, I know all of this is hard on you, but it will all come to an end, the villagers will eventually forget everything. Your mother will get better-"  
  
" HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? SHE HASN'T BEEN GETTING BETTER AT ALL! AND ALL THE VILLAGERS WILL FORGET IS WHY THEY ARE DOING THIS! THEY WILL ALL JUST COME UP WITH SOME INSENSIBLE RUMOR THAT DIDN'T EVEN REMOTELY INVOLVE THE TRUTH SO THEY CAN INSULT ME MORE! YOU KNOW THIS AND I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Mirithin yelled and jumped up ripped the door open and shot outside.  
  
"Poor boy..." Mhera sighed watching him disappears from view  
  
Mirithin stopped out by the river and sat down, trying to calm himself. His calm mood was short-lived when a group of villagers cam by.  
  
" Well well well, if it is Sauna's hanyou bastard!" Said one man spotting Mirithin  
  
" Is it asleep?" Said a girl picking up a stick and poking the back of his head with it. Mirithin grabbed the stick and held it so tight it fell in tiny splinters. All four of the villagers' jumped back. Mirithin glared at them then started to walk away.  
  
" Psh! No manners!" One another woman said," Sayna is nothing more than a worthless bitch, can't even raise her so- AHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mirithin had had enough, he pulled out his sword and his temper rising, his eyes flashed red, and he stabbed the one women, then pulled back jumped up and as he came down hit his sword on the ground, blue lighting shot in a circle and went far shocking the running villagers to death. Mirithin's eye's where red.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL! YOU WILL!" Mirithin ran into the village, he pounce quick as a flashes slashing one villager to the next, until Mhera herself met him in the road.  
  
"MIRITHIN! STOP THIS WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU?!" She yelled. Mirithin grinned and looked at the blood on his claws, grinned evil and laughed.  
  
" HHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
" It's no use then..." Mhera raised some of her prayer beads," I SHALL END THIS NOW! I AM TRULY SORRY! REIF! AMESLF! BURN!"A huge explosion of fire shot from her hand directly at mirithin, who blocked it with his sword, but the flames kept coming. Flames bounced off his sword catching houses and grass on fire, spreading. Mirthin stood trying to fend off the fire for almost 10 minutes, then Mhera saw the flames envelope the spot Mirithin was standing, and stopped the attack, she sighed," I am truly sorry, Mirithin Heras."  
  
" You talkin ta me?" A voice came, Mhera looked up and in the smoke Mirithin's figure shot from the smoke and as she just opened her mouth to scream when she fell to the ground dead, blood came from the spots Mirithin sliced. Fire had now spread. Mirithin stood again laughing evilly, when the village men that had still lived came at him with swords and pitchforks surrounding him.  
  
"GIVE UP DEMON!"  
  
"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED AND OUT NUMBERED!"But Mirithin didn't move.  
  
"WELL?"  
  
Just then Mirithin stabbed his sword in the ground lept up slightly still holding the swords handle, and swung in a circle using the villager's faces as stepping stones as he went, then his body pointed straight in the air, and he jumped pulling the sword out of the ground and slammed his sword down, blue lightning once again, electrocuted the villagers. They screamed in pain.  
  
Then in seconds they fell dead.  
  
Later, the villager's screams started to stop, and nothing but flames, ashes, and corpses where left.  
  
==================Next day in memory------------------------------------  
  
Mirithin awoke with a start from the hillside he slept on, he saw all that happened last night as if it where a dream, or rather, a nightmare.  
  
"W-w-was it just a nightmare? No....no! My hands!" Mirithin jumped up and ran to the village, and starred eyes watered at the ashes, smoke, and corpse  
  
"no...."  
  
He looked around, and by a pile of rubble, layed his mother's body  
  
" NO!" He looked again and saw that every villager, including Mhera, was dead.  
  
He set off, running as fast as he could into the forest  
  
days later he walked in the clear full moon summer night. His eyes watered more and more as he walked through the forest...becoming a wonderer, hiding from civilization, so he knew he never would do it again...but little did he know under the scent of tears, not far away, was a group, A hanyou, A slayer, a monk, and a miko... 


End file.
